Bella's stay with the Cullen's
by LKHFan
Summary: When Bella crashes her motorcycle, she is punished. Just not the way she expected and not by who she expected. Carlisle takes her to task for her reckless behavior. I do not own twilight or the characters just wanted to write a story on it. Contains spanking
1. Chapter 1

As Bella lays in the hospital bed waiting for a doctor to come make sure she didn't have a concussion, she started getting worried. She hoped against hope Carlisle wouldn't find out she was here and come and check up on her. She knew she would be in enough trouble as it was with Charlie, she did not need to add the Cullen's to the list of people who she would have to answer to. That includes Edward

Her worst fears were recognized when she heard Carlisle's voice. "I have it from here Kathy." Uh oh, he did not sound happy at all.

"So Bella, what brings you in here today?" Carlisle asked, in a suspiciously calm voice. She knew for a fact that why she came in here was on her chart that he was reading right now.

She decided to try make it seem it wasn't as bad as it seemed, hoping against hope that he would be ok with her explanation. "uhm, well you see, I was out with Jacob hanging out, and we well, we decided to ride our motorcycles. And my motorcycle started wobbling and going out of control, and I sort of slid onto the grass. Honestly though I am fine just a few bruises and a bit embarrassed." She made a slight grimace, hoping he would believe her.

"hmm, I see. Look here." He says as he holds up a finger and shines a light in her eyes not looking like he believed her at all. "Well other than a few cuts and scrapes, it looks like you were lucky this time. But you will be in pain for while." He says making her wonder if he was just talking about the cuts and scrapes. Oh how she wished he was. "I took the liberty of calling Charlie. He should be here any minute. You can go when he gets here."

Blushing in embarrassment and shame she nods her head, wondering how long she would have to wait until she has to face Charlie and her grounding. She didn't have long to wait however, because in walks Charlie as soon as she had that thought. Uh oh, he does not look happy. Oh how she wished Jacob was here to help take some of the blame off of her, but he went home as soon as she got here as his dad some how knew what had happened and called to tell him to get home as soon as possible. She wished she had insisted he stay here with her but she told him to just go, that she was ok.

Charlie glares in her direction as he walks in and she can't help but look away. "What were you thinking getting on that dangerous thing, knowing how clumsy you are."

"Sorry Dad, I didn't think it was going to be that big a deal. I had it under control.."

"This is what you call under control? You in a hospital bed? Hurt?" Charlie all but screamed.

"Well I was going to talk to you later at dinner, but now seems appropriate. I have to leave town for a little while. You can't be trusted not to do something stupid, so you will be going to Jacksonville with you mom." Charlie states, shaking his head.

Bella gasps, instantly ready to defend herself when Carlisle spoke up, stopping her argument. "Charlie, Esme and I would be happy to take in Bella while you are away. She would be safe with us. That way Bella won't have to miss any school if your trip takes longer than expected." Carlisle says reassuringly.

"Well, uh, I wouldn't want to put you all out Carlisle." Charlie says.

"Oh, it would be no problem at all Charlie. It would be our pleasure. Bella is always welcome at our house. And you need not worry, we have a spare bedroom that Bella can use while she stays with us." Carlisle says, looking over meaningfully at Bella. Bella looks away, wondering what that look meant.

Charlie thinks it over for a moment. "Ok then, if you don't mind. It would bring peace of mind to me. Bella's mom was going to go out of town this weekend. I didn't want to have to call her, but I couldn't trust her with Billy Black due to the fact that she was with Jacob when she pulled this stupid stunt." Charlie says, glaring slightly at Bella.

Bella looks away, deep in thought. She would get to spend a few weeks with Edward. She tried, but failed at keeping a grin on her face. She was already planning what they would do. "Well, I really need to leave tonight, but I can leave this weekend. I know how last minute this all is." Charlie says, interrupting Bella's thoughts.

"Go today Charlie, we have Bella. I will have Edward head to your house and help Bella pack. We will keep an eye on the house while you are away as well, so no need to worry." Carlisle says, ready to get his plan underway.

 _Oh Bella, I know what you are thinking this is going to be a fun few weeks but how wrong you are sweetheart. Just you wait until I finish my shift tonight._ Carlisle thinks to himself.

"Ok, well come on Bella you have a lot of packing to do and I have a plan to catch." Charlie says.

Bella gets up, thanks Carlisle for his help and making sure she was ok and leaves with Charlie. She is ready to go pack and get ready to go to Edwards house.

"So, um, where do you have to go Dad? Is it going to take long?" Bella asks, trying to find out how long she will have with Edward.

"I was asked to help out with the New York Police Department on a case that we had that was similar to one we had. They think it might be connected. I hope it will be easy to solve but I have a feeling I will be there for a while." Charlie sighs, he really loves being a Cop and especially loves being Chief of Police here in forks, but its times like this that makes him think about retiring soon. He hates that he has to leave Bella for so long, especially since he just got her back, but he knows he has to go and he can't just leave one of his deputies to go. He wants this sicko caught and fast.

"Bella, I want you to know that I will call all the time and I am only a plane ride away if you need me for anything." Charlie says, worried. Although he trusts Dr. Cullen completely, he don't really trust Edward too much and he worries.

"I'll be fine Dad, you go and don't work too hard. Catch the guy doing this. Carlisle and Esme will make sure I have everything I need. And um Dad, I really am sorry about today. I didn't mean to make you worry. Trust me I won't be doing that again anytime soon. I know I got lucky not to be more hurt than I am." Bella says.

As they pull up to the drive way, they seen Edward waiting on the porch for them. They get out of the car and before Bella can run and hug Edward, Charlie calls Bella over. "Um, Bella? I hate doing this but I really have to go now if I'm going to make my plane. You take care and I will call you when I get to the airport. I love you kiddo." Charlie says, hugging Bella tight.

"Ok dad, love you too. Be safe." Bella says. She waves to Charlie as he drives away. Edward rushes over to her, having heard what had happened earlier. He wanted to wait until Charlie got to say goodbye to Bella before he confronted her. "What were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt."

"Edward relax I am fine, Carlisle looked me over and told me I was fine. Lets go upstairs, we have the place to ourselves for a little while. I am sure no one will miss us. I just want to hang out with you for a little before we go to your place." Bella says, trying to lighten Edwards mood.  
"Sorry love, we can't I already packed your bags while I waited for you and Charlie to get home. Carlisle finished his shift and expects us back soon. He wants to talk to you, and the way he sounded you do not want to keep him waiting." Edward says, shaking his head slightly. He leads Bella to his car and helps her in before getting in the drivers seat and driving off.  
Bella cant help but feel really worried now. What could Carlisle possible want to talk to her about? And why was Edward acting so weird? Bella has a really bad feeling about this "mini vacation" now. She just hopes her fears don't come true.


	2. Chapter 2

As Bella and Edward near the house, Bella lets her thoughts roam. She refuses to think about what Carlisle might want to talk to her about, or about how Edward said that she didn't want to keep Carlisle waiting. Instead she thought about how much her and Edward would get to just spend alone and talk. Maybe she can convince him to turn her right after high school instead of waiting until they are married. School would end in roughly 3 months' time for them and she feels she is ready for the change. She is just glad they don't have school this week. That just means there is more time for her to spend with Edward and more time to try and convince him.

Bella's thoughts were interrupted when her door opens and Edward is standing there, holding his hand out to help her. Taking a deep breath, Bella unbuckles her seatbelt and grabs Edwards hand. She is extremely nervous, and she has no idea why. Carlisle has been nothing but nice to her. He was like a Dad to her. Maybe that was why she was nervous. Dads punish their children for doing stupid things and Bella did a very stupid thing. Surely, he wouldn't punish her, she thought. Maybe he really did just want to talk.

"You ok love?" Edward asks, concerned. Bella was not usually this quiet around him. He knew it was probably fear that kept her quiet, and as much as he wanted to help her, he couldn't. From what Carlisle had told him, she deserved a punishment, and if Carlisle hadn't done it he just might have. As it is, he is still considering it, depending on what Carlisle had planned.

"What? Oh, yes, I am fine. Just ready to get this talk over with so we can go and hang out. I am so happy I get to stay here while Charlie is gone. I would have missed you too much in Jacksonville. Even though I miss my mom." Bella says, with a slight smile, hoping Edward wouldn't ask too many questions.

Edward just nodded his head, not convinced she was as fine as she claimed to be. He let it go though, as they went inside and up the stairs. Edward lead Bella to the living room where he knew his family was waiting. He knew Esme wanted to see that Bella was ok for herself. Oh, she trusted Carlisle's skills as a doctor but the mom part of her needed to see her baby was ok.

As soon as Bella and Edward entered the living room they were rushed at by Alice and Esme. Both hugging and looking her over making sure she was ok.  
"What were you thinking? I saw you crash and got instantly worried. I made sure Carlisle knew you were at the hospital to look you over. You could have gotten killed!" Alice said. Well, at least Bella now knew how Carlisle had found out she was in the hospital. She just thought it was his vampire senses or something. She would have to remember to have a small talk with Alice when she found time.

"Oh, Bella. I was so worried about you, sweetheart. Don't ever let me hear of you getting on that dangerous thing again, young lady." Esme, scolded lovingly.

"I am sorry to have worried you both. I just wanted to have a little fun. I promise I won't do that again." Bella says, blushing. She hated making them worry about her. She knew she would never get on that thing again as she never wanted to go through this ever.

Carlisle stood in the room, perfectly still, waiting for his daughter and wife to look over Bella to make sure she was ok. He wanted to talk to her right away before she got settled. What she did was completely reckless and he needed to make sure she understood that.

Edward heard Carlisle's thinking and looked over to him. They seemed to be having a silent conversation that no one was aware of. Edward wanted to help make Bella understand how dangerous what she did was, but it appears Carlisle wanted to deal with this part on his own. Edward would help after the initial punishment had been given, as neither Carlisle or Edward knew exactly how Bella would react to it. Edward trusted Carlisle to back off and leave him to Bella's punishment though.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were all in the room but they kept their distance. The boys so that they didn't get in the way of Alice and Esme's hovering, but Rose because she didn't like Bella that well. Not because of her as a person but because of her choice to give up a mortal life. She refused to accept Bella choosing to give up a mortal life, she couldn't comprehend it. Rose wished she hadn't been forced into this life but having met Emmett, she could kind of understand Bella's want to live an immortal life with Edward.

Jasper felt Bella's nervousness and silently sent out a calming feeling, hoping to help. He didn't know exactly what Carlisle had planned but he knew enough that he was rushing them all out the door to head off to their vacation to the Denali Clan soon after Bella and Edward arrived. Edward had originally wanted to go with them, but after hearing about what Bella had been up to had chosen to stay home and help take of her. Jasper didn't blame him, if it had been Alice that had been hurt he would not have left her side either. What surprised him though, was the emotions coming from Edward. There was fear, probably from the thought of almost losing her, but there was also anger and disappointment.

"Edward, are you sure you are staying here? We are going to go now if you want to go." Esme said. Although she knew full well that he would stay here with Bella. She was so proud of the man he has become with her. He has opened and stopped being so dark. Oh, she knows he would never show it but before Bella he wasn't one to go out and just have a bit of fun. Bella has changed him, and she couldn't be more grateful to Bella for that.

"Yeah right, Edward coming with us is funny. He wants to stay here and make sure Bella don't hurt herself again." Emmett laughed. "Want to make sure you are ok from Edward? I mean from her? She seems drawn to catastrophes" Emmett laughed. He always had a good time when Bella was around. Always laughing at her because of her clumsiness. He has never met anyone else who was clumsier than her. It was also a benefit when he got to make her blush from embarrassment.

Edward glared at Emmett, "Shut up Emmett. I am going to stay here with Bella, I want to spend some time with her."

Emmett snorted, ready to say something else, when Carlisle spoke up. " You all had better get going now. Alice and Esme had a chance to look over Bella to make sure she really was ok." He walked over to Esme and gave her a hug and a kiss and told her that he would miss her.

"I will call you every day, my love. Come on everyone let's let Bella alone to get settled in. It has been a long day for her." Esme said

Bella watch as they gather everything up and leave. They took two cars to get there. They would have run but Rose insisted on going in "style". As soon as they left the room felt as though you could cut the tension with a knife. Bella refused to move, let alone speak, for fear of starting the conversation of her behaviour today. She wished she could stay like this forever and not have to face the music, as they say.

Carlisle however was having none of that. "I believe we have something to discuss now Bella. We can do it down here or we can move up to my study. It is your choice completely." Carlisle really had no preference as to where this discussion would happen, only that it would happen. He needed to hunt before tomorrow so he wanted to get this done and over with. He knew Edward had already hunted, so he would be ok to keep an eye on Bella, it would also give him a chance to calm her down if necessary.

"Um, we can have it here Carlisle. I really didn't mean to cause anyone to worry." Bella told him, hoping he would stay as calm as he seemed. Edward made to leave but Bella held on to his hand. "Don't leave. Please?"

"Bella this is a discussion between you and Carlisle. I don't think I need to be here. You will be ok Carlisle knows what he is doing. Trust me, I have been with him for years now." Edward said, trying to lighten her mood. It was hard to leave her, but he just nodded to Carlisle, gave Bella a quick hug and a word of encouragement and vampire sped out of there. He did not want to stay and watch and listen to what was going to happen.

Carlisle sat down and motioned for Bella to sit. "Ok Bella, first thing you need to know is you can always talk to me. Once I decide on a punishment, it will be final. Only in extreme cases will I change my mind about it. Punishments can be anything from a lecture to a groundment, to a spanking. Do you have any questions about what I have just said?"

Bella felt like the whole world was crushing down on her. He couldn't have said what she thinks he just said, could he? Punishments? As in plural? Spankings? And here she thought all that she would get was a strict talking to. She was beginning to think this was going to be a very long stay with the Cullen's.

"You said punishments, as in more than one? Does that mean I will get multiple punishments for what I did today?"

Carlisle smiled at her, "No sweetheart, you will get one punishment for this particular thing. Since you will be living here under my guidance, you will obey my rules. If you disobey a rule you will be punished. And make no mistake I always find things out, so your best bet would be to tell me straight away if you do anything wrong. We will always discuss the crime before a punishment, so don't worry." Carlisle said, seeing her worried face.

"Now let's discuss what happened today." Carlisle said. Bella couldn't help but swallow in fear. Here goes nothing.

A/N: I am sorry if this isn't very good, it's my first book. I just kept having this idea pop into my head and wanted to try writing. I am open to hearing what people think about it. Thank you all for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter. I have been having a rough few weeks but I am trying to get back in the groove and write a couple of chapters for you all. This chapter will contain spanking. Thank you all for your patience. If you have any requests or feedback don't hesitate to let me know. I am always open to other ideas as I'm writing this for you all. I hope you enjoy.

Bella shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Not sure whether to start telling Carlisle what happened. She looked down at her feet. She felt ashamed at what she did. Yes, she had fun and she felt she needed that but to have done something so stupid and dangerous was not smart. She knew better. Edward had warned her not to ride her motorcycle again, but she was visiting Jacob and seen them and couldn't help herself. She begged Jacob to ride with her. He had told her no at first, but like Edward he had a hard time saying no for long.

Carlisle put Bella out of her misery and spoke up. "First, please explain to me how what you did today was so dangerous and bad."

"Well, it was dangerous because I am uncoordinated and could have gotten more hurt than I was. I am so sorry Carlisle. I won't do anything like this again. Please don't punish me." Bella begged. She was terrified of being spanked, not just because it was going to hurt but because she feared she could never look Carlisle in the face again. How embarrassing to be spanked by your boyfriend's father, who is a vampire and will never die and forget? She just couldn't bare it.

"I will decide a proper punishment for your behaviour. Now do you understand why you need to be punished Bella?" Carlisle needed Bella to understand why she was being punished. He feared that she would take the punishment and not understand why she was deserving of one, and then do something similar and force Carlisle to intervene again.

"Yes, I understand. I deserve to be punished for being reckless and riding the motorcycle." Bella says. She doesn't want to be punished but she is also to stubborn to beg not to be punished again. She trusted Carlisle with her life, and has on several occasions, so she trusts him on this.

"Ok well let's get to it then Bella. First things first while under my roof you will not leave this house unless with either Edward or I with you. You will also eat three meals a day and get plenty of sleep, you look as though you haven't been doing either one of those lately. This is not a punishment, I just don't want you getting hurt or doing something else stupid while your dad is away. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes, I understand, but do I really have to eat breakfast? I mean I don't normally eat it anyways." Bella felt like she had to mention that because she was so not a morning person and hardly ever ate breakfast.

"Yes, you do. Don't try my patients on that Bella." Carlisle warned. "Now for your punishment, you will receive 10 over the knee swats. They will hurt as it is supposed to. I will give you the choice again of staying down here in the living room or going up to my study."

Bella thought for a second on what Carlisle had just said. She didn't want to get swats but she knew better than to try and get out of it or to run. Carlisle was a lot faster than her, and that was an understatement. She figured if she had to have a spanking it would be better to get it in a room she would hardly ever visit so that the humiliation would be slightly less.

"I, uh, I guess in your office." She blushed as she said those words. She couldn't help but feel humiliation at the situation. How did she always manage to get herself into situations like these?

Carlisle stood up and motioned with his hand for Bella to proceed up the stairs to his office. Bella had been there once before when Edward gave her a tour of the house. That seemed like such a long time ago, but Bella still remembers the way like it was just yesterday. Bella stood up and started walking, blushing the entire way, even though she tried not to think about what was about to happen.

Carlisle takes a seat on the couch in his office, and sighs. "Ok Bella stand over here so we can get this over with, I know you are anxious to get back to Edward." Carlisle was glad they had found each other. Edward was a good influence on Bella, she had come out of her shell and was more outgoing. Although now, that was not a good thing.  
Bella walks slowly over to Carlisle and lowers her eyes to the floor, she could not look Carlisle in the eyes. Carlisle, sensing Bella's discomfort, does not hesitate any longer and motions for her to lower herself over his knees. As she gets into position, he makes tiny corrections to her position.  
"10 swats are what you are getting today for reckless behaviour. You do not need to count this time, but if you do something like this again I will make it more humiliating for you and make you count each swat. Do I make myself clear young lady?" Carlisle said sternly, wanting to make a good impression on Bella so that she doesn't do anything like this again.

"Um, uh, yes Sir, I understand, I won't do anything like this again." Stammered Bella.

…SWAT…SWAT…

"OUCH, ooh, that hurt" Cried Bella, wiggling from the pain. She did not know it was going to hurt quite that bad.

"Stay still young lady or I will make it worse!"  
Carlisle landed 3 more swats on Bella's sit spots. He knew just where to hit to make the best impression. Having 5 forever teenagers under his roof has given him a lot of practice.

…SWAT… SWAT…SWAT… Carlisle decided to land three more on her sit spots. He was seriously disappointed in Bella's behaviour lately, otherwise he wouldn't have even started out on her sit spots.

He landed the last 2 swats on the back of each leg, making Bella yelp in pain. At this point, Bella was crying. She had cried out in pain at each swat but now she was beyond pain, she was feeling remorse for what she had put everyone through. She knew from the swats that Carlisle had given her that she had caused him a lot of worry and she knew she deserved this punishment.

Carlisle sat Bella up on his lap and cuddled her and let her cry it out. He knew she needed a moment to compose herself, so he just cuddled her, whispering to her that it was ok, that she would be ok.

Sniffing, she cuddled Carlisle ice cold vampire body, for a second having an odd wonder why it was oddly comforting. Taking a deep breath to calm her crying down, Bella looks up at Carlisle. "I am so sorry that I put you through that, I promise never to ride that bike again, at least while I'm human." Bella couldn't help but put that last part in.

Laughing, Carlisle, gave her one last hug and stood them both up. He grabbed his cell phone and gave Edward a quick text letting him know that he was done and that it was safe to come home. "How about I make you a quick snack, I know you probably won't eat too much but I would like it if you at least tried to eat something."

"Oh, I don't know, when is the last time you had to cook anything? I might be safer eating fast food dinner." Laughed Bella, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, now you are really in for it. I believe it's time for another spanking." Carlisle said, trying to sound like he meant it. That, however, failed when Bella let out a girly shriek and took off running toward the kitchen laughing.

Carlisle, wanting to get the upper hand, vamp sped to the kitchen. He hid behind a wall and jumped out at Bella, who didn't know he was there, effectively scaring her. Laughing, Carlisle started tickling her, "ah ha this is what you get for saying I can't cook."

And that is how Edward found them when he walked in house. He was worried that Bella would hold a grudge with Carlisle and was very pleased that she took it in her stride. Carlisle heard Edward enter the house and mentally told him how it went and that Bella was fine. He warned Edward not to be too harsh on her as he felt she had learned her lesson.

Edward just hoped that Carlisle was right. He had a bad feeling that this little stunt today was just the beginning of stupid stunts that Bella was going to do. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something was going on inside that head of hers, and it frustrated him to no end that he couldn't get hear her thoughts.

Edward headed up to the kitchen to join in the fun still worrying about Bella. He would try and find the underlying cause of what was wrong with her, even if that meant he had to trick her into telling him…


End file.
